Vocaloid School
by Chiaki Jikarawa
Summary: Rin, élève sérieuse à Vocaloid scool, fait la rencontre de l'énigmatique Ren Haine et de sa soeur Lin. Cette rencontre pourra-t-elle changer sa relation avec Len Kagamine?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut salut! Bon alors **

**disclaimer: Vocaloid ne m'apartient pas ni ces personnages etc... Et puis zut, vous connaissez la suite!**

**Et don chapitre 1 ;)**

**Vocaloid school**

POV Rin

Je m'appelle Rin Kagamine. Je sors actuellement avec Len Kagamine. Il me ressemble mais n'est pas mon frère. Par contre, moi suis la sérieuse jeune fille et lui le gars qui sèche les cours 24h/24 … Contraste. À la rentrée, je m'attendais donc à ne pas le voir… J'attendais patiemment devant la grille Miku Hatsune et Gumi Megpoid, mes meilleures amies. C'est là que je le vis. Len. Il était un peu plus grand qu'avant et s'était teint les cheveux en noir. Ma première réaction fut de lui sauter au cou.

- Leeeenn ! .

- Hé ! Lâche-moi !

Je m'exécutais. Il m'avait répondu sèchement avec une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire. Je remarquais alors une jeune fille, semblable à moi, avec les yeux verts et les mêmes cheveux que pseudo-Len. Je compris alors que ce n'étais pas lui. Fausse joie.

- Dé… Désolée… Je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me regarder, lui et la fille, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise.

- Tu me ressembles. Dit-elle. Je m'appelle Lin Haine… Et toi ?

- Ah, euh Rin Kagamine.

- Moi c'est Ren Haine, je suis le grand frère de cette abrutie de Lin.

- Hé ! Hurla la visée.

Je rigolais avant de leur expliquer que j'avais un petit ami- qui n'était pas mon frère ( je leur ai répété trois fois)- qui portait le même nom que moi et qu'il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Ren. Je leur montrais la photo-de la photo (prise par Miku- que j'avais dans mon agenda où il était avec Miku. À cette époque, c'était juste un ami.

Len « tait sortie avec toute les plus jolies filles : Gumi, Neru, Luka, Meiko, Haku, Miku (Hatsune), Miku (Zatsune)… Mais j'étais celle avec qui il était resté le plus longtemps. Mais ça n'allait pas durer. Lin était très sexy… Séduisante… Pourtant je lui souriais. À elle et à son frère.

Moi aussi j'ai un grand frère. Un grand frère- Rinto-, une grande sœur-Lenka- et une petite sœur qui s'appelle Rina. Rina me ressemble en plus jeune. Et j'ai un jumeau. Appelé Len Kagamine sauf qu'il a disparus lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Six ans plus tard, j'ai rencontré l'autre Len, le petit ami de Miku à cette époque. Il ne le sait pas, c'est sûr, mais Len est certainement mon frère. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Il ne doit rien savoir, sinon…

Gumi me saute alors au coup, Gakupo sur les talons (c'est son petit copain)… Elle salua Ren et Lin, fit leur connaissance, échangea les numéros de portable et adresses e-mail, en deux minutes top-chrono.

- Leeen ! Hurlais-je en voyant mon petit copain débarquer avec sa grande classe.

- Hey ! Me salua-t-il en m'embrassant sur le nez.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et se stoppa net en voyant Ren.

- Tu es Len, c'est ça ? Demanda Ren.

- Euh… Oui, c'est ça… °/ / /°

- Rin m'a parlé de toi.

- Ah… Bon… Vrai… ment… °/ / / / /°

- Euh, oui… Avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, d'ailleurs !

- Ah… C'est… tout… Rin… ça…. °/ / / / / / / /°

Len est très timide. Je n'exagère pas.

- Bon, on doit y aller nous ! Hurla Lin en voyant passer Miku et Mikuo.

- Elle a un truc ? demanda Gakupo en croquant dans une aubergine.

- Chais pas. Répondis-je.

Miku et Mikuo sont frère et sœur. Des jumeaux. Des vrais. C'est en fait le principe de notre école. Il y a les classes classiques, (classes C) et les classes des bizarres (classes Z) Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire Z mais on considère ça comme bizarre. Donc c'est peut-être pour les jumeaux qui sont dans ces classes, mais y a des cas aussi… Comme Teto, qui bouffe du pain en cour. (Vous la voyez en classe classique après ça ?)

Bref, Gakupo n'a pas de sœur jumelle et est donc dans ma classe avec Len. Miku et Mikuo seront donc avec ces… Pseudo Rin-Len. C'est un peu comme Miku H et Miku Z… Et Miku Z est… Diabolique… En classe Z d'ailleurs… Mais bref, je dois rentrer en cours moi, c'est pas tout !


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolé pour ce chapitre qui est... Très très très court... Mais les autres seront plus long... Je ne promet rien mais j'espère...**

Chapitre 2 :

Ren POV

Lin et moi sommes partis lorsque cette dernière, comme une imbécile, s'est mis à hurler qu'on devait y aller… Bon après elle m'a juste un petit peu donné des claques parce que j'avais regardé cette autre fille, là… Chais plus son nom… Mais elle était jolie… Elle avait de jolis yeux bleus… Il me rappelle ceux de ma cousine… Ma cousine, j'ai juste une photo d'elle, toute petite. Je ne connais pas son nom, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mon père dit juste qu'elle et ses parents sont partis loin. Je n'ai jamais cherché plus loin. Je reçois un coup sur la tête.

- Reeeeen, tu rêvasse mais on est en cour !

- Ah oui ? Et depuis quand Lin ?

- Depuis que ça a sonné. Mr Haine. Et donc, une heure de colle ça vous va… Mais non, depuis quand je ne donne qu'une heure de colle ? Ah oui, c'est vrai… Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Donc vous resterez quatre heures après les cours… Et c'est bien parce que c'est la rentrée que je n'ai pas rajouté…

- c'est bon, je crois avoir compris.

- Et on coupe la parole en plus ! Bon, ça va pour cette fois, mais attention hein, je ne…

Je n'ai pas écouté la suite. Quatre heures ? Il est malade. Je crois que ce prof essaye de se donner un genre en faisant des discours incroyables dès qu'il ouvre la bouche…

- T'a eu ton jackpot. Rigola Lin.

Je. La. Déteste… Tout simplement… Bon enfin, elle m'énerve c'est tout…

Miku POV :

Là, je me suis demandée : C'est qui ces deux jumeaux qui ressemblent à Rin et à Len ? Et là, j'ai eu un tilt… Pourquoi ai-je parlé de Rin et Len comme des jumeaux ? Et là, je…

- Miku, tu viens ? Demande Len.

Bon, à cause de Len je dois arrêter mon monologue qui était pourtant, d'après moi… Juste génial ! Bref, comme chaque midi, nous nous retrouvons pour le déjeuner, Rin, Len, Gaku et Moi et mon frère. Mais ce midi est différent : Des intrus. Ils sont tout autour… En fait, ils ne sont que deux… Mais… je les vois… Non, je ressens leur présence…

- Nous ne sommes pas… Observés ?

- Relax Miku, tout va bien… On n'est pas dans James Bond.

Voilà, encore à cause de ma pseudo-meilleure amie, je passe pour une tarée. Bon, je laisse passer pour cette fois. Je m'assois donc sur notre banc habituel et là, les intrus débarquent, comme si ils avaient le droit d'être là.

- Salut. Dis la fille.

- On peut manger avec vous ?

Je vois bien que Rin dévore ce garçon qui vient de parler de ses petits yeux adorable. Elle ne changera jamais. Avec un grand sourire elle leur répond positivement et se décale un peu pour leur laisser de la place. Et voilà, à cause d'eux on est tout tassés… bouhou… Pauvre moi…

- Dis, Rin, c'est ça ? Demande la fille.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je crois que je t'ai… Déjà vu… Non ?

- Hum… Possible mais…

- Mais il y a longtemps hein…

- C'est juste impossible ! Des retrouvailles comme ça ? C'est bien pour le shoujo, mais dans la vraie vie ! Ne me dite pas que vous y croyiez ? Dis-je en ricanant.

- Euh… Non. Dirent-elles à l'unisson.

Et voilà comment j'ai eu ma vengeance… Vive moi… Hé, hé, hé… Hé, hé… Hé ? Bon en fait, elles s'en fichent carrément que j'ai tout cassé alors je suis… Dégoutée… Mais bon, je l'aurais ma revanche, je l'aurais ! Gniark, gniark !

En attendant, le beau mec, se lève et la fille le suit.

-Excusez-nous, nous devons… Commence-t-il.

- Faire quelque chose. Complète sa sœur.

Ils partent sans attendre notre réponse, comme si de rien n'était. Bon. On reste sur notre banc et on parle de tout est de rien, jusqu'à la fin de la pause… Ensuite, je décide de sécher un peu, histoire de retourner avec Len. Oui, j'en veux à Rin de me l'avoir pris… Oui, c'est quand même ma meilleure amie… Ô destin, pourquoi es-tu si cruel avec moi ? Pourquoi m'imposer un aussi cruel dilemme tels ceux dans les pièces de Shakespeare ? En vouloir à mon amie ou… Rester fidèle ? Je réfléchis… Option numéro un ? Oui, peut-être, je suis diabolique… mais si Rin à des vus sur ce. Beau mec… Alors je me dois de lui faire subir ce qu'elle m'a fait…

**Et voilà un tutoriel parfait pour: Comment tenir à sept sur un banc? j'avoue que c'est pas logique mais... C'est juste une fanfiction ^^ **

**Euh sinon, vu que je déteste la Miku que j'ai créée dans cette fiction, je ne ferais plus de POV d'elle parceque... C'est puissament énervant et voilà voilà... Donc dans les autres chapitres je me tiendrais uniquement au POV de Rin...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Donc, voilà le chapitre 3, en Rin Pov comme dit précédemment... Et... Bah il est un peu plus long que les autres sinon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire à part: bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Rin POV :

Après les cours, nous nous rejoignons sur notre banc habituel. Gumi n'est pas là parce qu'elle est à un entraînement de Math (c'est une savante cette fille… Elle est pas humaine.) Du coup, il n'y a que moi, Len, Miku, Mikuo et Gakupo… Bon cinq, c'est déjà pas mal, mais quand même… Miku commence à faire une crise de paranoïa… comme d'habitude :

- Nous ne sommes pas… Observés ?

- Relax Miku, tout va bien… On n'est pas dans James Bond.

Elle m'énerve quand elle essaye de jouer à l'héroïne d'un film… Quoi que la plupart du temps, elle se croit dans une pièce de théâtre… Bon, là j'ai été un petit peu méchante avec elle, parce que Ren et sa sœur débarque.

Ren est toujours aussi beau, il ressemble vraiment à Len mais avec une personnalité… Que je n'arrive pas à décrypter. Il est mystérieux et… J'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qu'il va faire. Lin est une réplique parfaite de moi, même dans le comportement, elle a l'air de me ressembler. Exemple :

- Dis, Rin, c'est ça ? Demande-t-elle.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je crois que je t'ai… Déjà vu… Non ?

- Hum… Possible mais…

- Mais il y a longtemps hein… Complète-t-elle.

Seulement, Miku à cassée notre gros délire en ricanant et du coup notre sublime conversation s'est arrêtée là. Est-elle vraiment ma meilleure amie, ou une psychopathe qui a plus sa place dans un hôtel psychique… Parce que se tasser, pour elle s'est impossible et quand je lui demande de se pousser un peu pour faire de la place à Lin et Ren, elle me regarde fixement, méchamment… J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle veut me tuer…

Quand Ren et Lin sont partis parce qu'ils avaient… Des choses à faire visiblement, Miku à soupirer d'aise et à retrouver son sourire. Elle ne doit pas beaucoup les aimer… Une chose m'échappe cependant, Len est resté silencieux pendant tout le déjeuner… Comme si il ne voulait pas montrer sa présence…

- Bon, tu viens Len, on va en cour ! Dis-je pour détendre l'ambiance.

- Attendez-moi ! Dis Gakupo en se levant.

Dans le court suivant, français, je suis la meilleure. Je peux donc me permettre de bavarder. Et vu que Len occupe la place juste devant moi, c'est vraiment facile de ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Len ! Leeeeen ! Je chuchote.

- Quoi ?! Répond-t-il.

- Calme ! Ça va ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Au déjeuner, t'étais bizarre… Je m'inquiète…

C'est vrai, on est censé sortir ensemble et… Il ne m'a même pas fait un seul bisou… Même pas sur la joue… Je me demande si Lin à quelque chose à voir avec tout ça…

- Rin, il faut qu'on parle.

C'est la fin des cours et vu que Len et moi n'habitons pas loin, il me raccompagne chez moi. Nous marchons silencieusement. Mes chaussures grincent sur le sol d'automne. Les feuilles mortes me font glisser légèrement.

- Tu voulais… Me dire quelque chose ?

Il ne me répond pas et continu à avancer. Je dois donc lui courir après pour obtenir une réponse. Il s'arrête et se retourne, il regarde le sol.

- Len, regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Malgré ma requête, il fixe toujours ses pieds. Je commence à m'énerver.

- Len, REGARDE-MOI DANS LES YEUX !

Je hurle, il relève sa tête. Ses yeux sont différents de d'habitude. Il me regarde mais pas avec la tendresse des autres fois… Après tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble, il ne va quand même pas…

- Rin, je pense qu'il est temps de prendre du recul…

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui me fige. Je ne baisse pas pour autant le regard. Je demeure stupéfaire.

- C'est… Impossible… Je chuchote.

- Rin, je sais que c'est soudain, mais j'ai des doutes… Tu…

Il s'arrête, voyant que je ne réponds plus rien. Je serre tellement les poings que mes articulations deviennent blanches.

- C'est… Pour… Lin, c'est ça ?

J'ai enfin réussi à poser ma question. Il a l'air surpris. Surpris que j'aie deviné ou surpris parce que j'ai tort ?

- Pas du tout. Pourquoi je ferais ça ? J'ai juste des doutes…

- Des doutes ? Moi aussi j'ai eu des doutes c'est pas pour ça que… Et puis Merde, laisse tomber !

Je le plante là, et je cours jusque chez moi. Je l'entends hurler mon nom mais je ne me retourne pas, je ne m'arrête pas, je cours plus vite. Une fois devant la porte de ma maison, je m'arrête, essoufflée. Je rentre et Rina me saute dessus.

- Rinnee-chaaaan ! Je t'attendais ! J'ai eu si peur que…

- Ça va aller, Rina, je suis là… ne t'inquiète pas…

Ma petite sœur m'adore et lorsque j'ai une minute de retard, comme dans le cas précédent, elle se ronge les doigts jusqu'à la chaire… Bon ok, j'en rajoute… Je rejoins Lenka dans sa cuisine.

- Coucou, Rin… Ça va ?

- Oui…

J'ai répondu mollement. Du coup, Lenka se retourne vers moi. Elle constate que je n'ai pas l'air d'aller. Les yeux rouges, prête à pleurer, les cheveux en bataille et les poings serré. **(NA : Oui, mes cheveux n'ont absolument rien à voir, mais il y a des gens qui s'arrachent les cheveux pour pas grand-chose, vous savez… Ok, j'ai pas d'excuse…) **

- Eh, Rin… c'est à cause d'une dispute avec Miku ?

- Non.

- Alors c'est une dispute avec Gumi ?

- Non.

- Alors c'est Len ?

Je ne réponds rien. Lenka s'assoit à côté de moi et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Elle me murmure des choses rassurantes. Rina me regarde sans rien dire. À en juger par sa petite bouille elle est inquiète.

- Je vais me coucher.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Me demande Lenka.

- Non. Je n'ai pas faim.

- Ça va pour cette fois, mais demain tu manges.

- Oui.

- Je ne veux pas que tu finisses morte de faim… Que dirais Maman, quand elle rentrera ?

Je monte les escaliers qui mènent à ma chambre. Je dépose mon sac sur mon bureau et je me jette sur mon lit, tentant de retenir mes larmes grâce à l'oreiller.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre quatre de Vocaloid School, En passant, merci à tout ceux qui postent des review :3**

**bonne lecture ;)**

Chapitre 4 :

Rin POV :

Je n'ai pas dormi. Toute la nuit, j'ai pensé à Len. D'un côté, j'étais préparée. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tout serait terminé… Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait ça à cause de Lin, il me l'aurait dit, ce doit être autre chose…

Je me lève et me prépare, enfilant mon uniforme scolaire (car notre école en a un, à ma plus grande déception). Je ne prends pas de petit déjeuner car j'ai traîné (mes pensées prenant le dessus…) Lorsque je sors de la maison, Lenka me rattrape et me tend mon bentô que j'avais oublié.

Le car passe. Il n'y a plus que deux places. Une à coté de Len, et l'autre à côté de Gumi. D'habitude, je me mets toujours à coté de Len dans le car mais maintenant…

- Salut Gumi, ça va ?

- Rin ? Tu ne vas pas à coté de Len ?

Je secoue négativement la tête. Elle ne me pose pas de question et ne m'adresse pas la parole de tout le trajet… Enfin, je n'en suis pas sûre, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à elle, je regardais seulement Len…

- Hé oh, Rin, on est arrivés ! Me rappela Gumi, que je bloquais étant donné que j'étais assise coté couloir.

- Scuse moi.

- C'est pas grave.

Je me lève mollement, prend mon sac mollement et marche mollement. En gros, je fais tout mollement.

- T'as l'air déprimé, Rinny ! Hurla Miku en me voyant, à l'entrée de l'école.

Elle me sauta au coup et me fit des tonnes de bisous sur a joué et sur le front. Tandis que j'essayais de la décoller de moi, je remarquais deux yeux verts qui me fixaient au loin. Ren.

Miku me lâcha finalement, suivant mon regard et affichant un air mauvais. Finalement, elle m'entraîna par le bras tout sourire.

- J'ai appris pour toi et Len, pourquoi tu l'as plaqué Rinny ?

- Je ne l'ai pas plaqué. Dis-je catégoriquement.

- Mais, alors c'est ce qu'il a compris.

- C'est toi qui n'as pas compris Miku, c'est lui qui m'a plaqué.

Miku m'énerve vraiment parfois, elle reste pourtant ma meilleure amie. Je la plante, et elle reste choquée. Elle s'attendait surement à ce que j'aille parler avec Len. En réalité, elle m'a fait du mal en me parlant. Je tente de retenir mes larmes, pas à cause de Miku, mais à cause de Len.

- Ça va, Rin ?

Je ne sais pas qui me parle, mais je hoche la tête. Je m'aperçois que je suis de dos à la personne qui m'a posé la question et qu'elle doit croire que je ne lui ai rien dit.

- Oui, ça va… Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Moi je vais toujours bien… ha, ha, ha…

- Ton rire est nerveux. Me fait remarquer la personne.

C'est une voix masculine, une voix que je connais. Une voix que j'ai déjà entendue mais dont je n'arrive pas à associer à une personne. Alors, pour savoir d'où vient cette voix envoutante, je me retourne.

- R… Ren !

Et j'éclate en sanglot. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras. Vu que quand je pleure, mon cerveau n'est pas assez oxygéné, je deviens débile. Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? Bah… Je me jette dans les bras de Len…

- R…Ren…

- Et, mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

IL m'écarte de lui. Il me pose sa main sur le front et je ferme les yeux. C'est une sensation agréable, du froid sur mon front chaud.

- Tu es brulante.

- J'ai… Mal à la tête…

Je me soutiens sur son bras et il commence à m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, je croise Len, qui sèche encore.

- Rin, ça va ?

- T'inquiète, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Explique Ren.

- Laisse je vais le faire.

Je manque de m'étouffer par la proposition de Len, j'essaye de protester mais je suis figée. Ren me confie à Len et s'éloigne.

- Tu vas bien Rin ?

- Mal à la tête.

- Je suis désolé pour hier.

- Ça veut dire qu'on est toujours ensemble ?

- Non, ça veut dire que je veux qu'on reste amis.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais plus ton amie.

- Je veux dire, de très bons amis… Les meilleurs amis du monde, comme avant…

- Même en faisant comme si de rien n'étais, ça ne sera jamais comme avant.

Il ne répond rien. On est arrivé devant l'infirmerie. L'infirmière Haku, est encore saoule, alors c'est Len qui me soigne grâce au petit tableau que haku à préparer si jamais elle était absence. En fait, on s'en sert même quand elle est là car généralement elle n'est pas en état de soigner qui que ce soit.

- Je vais te laisser, il faut que tu te reposes.

Je hoche la tête. Len me sourit et sort de la pièce. Je suis seule. Je peux pleurer. Je n'ai plus que ça à faire. Et pendant que je pleure, la seule présence dans la pièce rigole. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me donne encore plus envie de pleurer.

_Dans une pièce blanche, mal éclairée, deux personnes. L'une pleure, l'une rigole…_

**_Vous avez aimé? Review?_**


	5. Chapter 4,5

**Alors, ce chapitre est très court, mais c'est juste une sorte d'intermède vers le chapitre 5...**

**Sinon, j'ai vérifié, C'est la première fanfiction Rin X Ren de ce site!**

**Bon, bonne lecture alors ;)**

Chapitre 4,5 :

Je suis dans la rue. Il fait froid. Je ne suis toujours pas rentré chez moi. Il est tard. Il fait nuit. Lenka, Rinto et Rina doivent s'inquiéter. Je ne bouge pas. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. J'ai peur. J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai envie de vomir. Pour ce qu'elle m'a fait…

_- Tu ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui, Rin, je suis trop heureuse ! Hurle-t-elle._

_ Je me demande ce que ça peut bien être… Elle a l'air vraiment très heureux. Je suis contente pour elle. Miku me sourit. Je lui demande pourquoi elle est heureuse comme ça._

_- Tu ne le croiras jamais ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de nouveau… _

_- De nouveau ?_

_- Une seconde fois si tu préfères !_

_- Mais de qui ?_

_- Mais tu le sais, tu l'as toujours su d'ailleurs !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- C'est pour ça que tu as voulus me faire du mal !_

_- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, Miku !_

_- Mais maintenant, il est à moi, tu entends ? Je compte sur toi pour ne pas te mettre dans nos pattes !_

_- Les pattes de qui au juste ?_

_- Ah, ah, ne fait pas l'innocente ! Len et moi, nous nous sommes remis ensemble ! Et maintenant, j'espère que tu ne me le voleras pas de nouveau ! Il ne veut plus de toi ! Tu as compris ?_

_ Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Miku ricane. Je baisse la tête, rouge de colère. J'ai envie de lui donner une grosse claque dont elle se souviendra toute sa vie. Une claque qui lui laissera une marque rouge. Une marque qui la fera culpabiliser d'avoir perdu bêtement sa meilleure amie._

_- Je te déteste Rin ! Je te déteste ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! Hurle-t-elle en jubilant._

_- C'est vraiment super alors ! Moi aussi je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! Dis-je calmement avant de partir._

De partir dans la ruelle sombre ou je me trouve. Les rues sont désertes. Je regarde les messages défilés devant mes yeux :

De Lenka, 17h :

Tu es où ?

De Len, 17h15 :

Rin, Lenka m'a appelée, tu es où ? Riiin ?

De Lenka, 17h59 :

Rin ? Répond, s'il te plait ! On est tous très inquiet ! Len m'a dit que tu n'étais pas chez lui !

De Miku, 18h06 :

J'ai hâte que tu disparaisses.

De Gumi, 18 h25 :

Rin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai appris pour Len, Lenka m'a appelé… Ça a un rapport ?

De Lenka, 18 h 52 :

Rin, je t'en prie, je vais appeler la police !

De Miku, 19h58 :

Lenka m'a appelé, mon vœu se serait-il exaucé ?

Je soupire. J'entends une sirène de police. Je ne bouge pas. La sirène s'arrête. La voiture se gare à côté de moi.

- Rin Kagamine ?

Je ne réponds rien.

- Oh ? Tu es la petite Rin ? Celle qui a disparue ?

- …

- Bon, on l'embarque chef ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Et appelle mademoiselle Kagamine pour venir la chercher au poste !

- Bien chef ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te ramener chez toi, petite.

- Je… Je ne veux pas rentrer.

Ma gorge est sèche et mes yeux me piquent. Le policier hoche la tête et me fait rentrer dans sa voiture…

- T'es obligée de rentrer chez toi ! Si tout le monde faisait comme toi… La rue serait pleine de chats errants ! Me dit le policier en souriant.

Il me tendit un bonbon. J'ai pas sept ans. Il le sait ? Je ne bouge pas, je pose mes mains sur mes genoux et répond à chaque messages.

De Rin à Len :

Je vais bien, t'inquiète pas.

De Rin à Gumi :

T'inquiète, tout va bien.

De Rin à Lenka :

Mon portable était éteint, excuse moi, j'étais en retenue.

De Rin à Miku :

Excuse-moi de te pourrir la vie, petite sœur.

La voiture démarre. Je serre les dents. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que la police s'en mêle ?

**Vous avez aimé? Review?**


	6. Chapter 5

**TADAM! Chapitre 5 posté! è_é **

**Merci encore à ceux qui postent des reviews, bonne lecture! (même si ce chapitre, qui n'est plus un mini chapitre, est court...)**

Chapitre 5 :

- Riiiin ! Me hurle Lenka en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Lenka, je t'avais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter… Je chuchote.

- Rina est partie se coucher, mais tu sais quelle heure il est ?

- Non. Je vais me coucher. Je suis fatiguée.

- Hé, attend ! Gumi et Len avait l'air inquiet tu sais, tu devrais les appeler…

- Déjà fait.

- Et Miku ? Elle aussi elle avait l'air inquiet !

- Miku fait du théâtre. Elle sait bien jouer la comédie.

Lenka ne me répond rien. Elle me regarde juste monter avec lassitude les marches de l'escalier. Chaque pas pèse un peu plus lourd que le précédent. Je tombe de fatigue. Pourquoi suis-je donc rentrée ? Miku et Len ? Ensemble ? Len ne m'aurait jamais fait ça… Dans ma poche, mon portable vibre.

De Len, 21h58 :

Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

De Rin à Len :

Non. Ne t'inquiète pas.

De Len, 22h00 :

D'accord, il faudra que je te parle demain.

De Rin à Len :

Si c'est à propos de Miku, te fatigue pas, je sais tout.

Je n'ai pas eu de réponse de Len. Mais après tout, ça ne me fait pas grand-chose… Si Len est avec Miku, je ne peux rien y faire. Je me jette sur mon lit et me plonge dans un profond sommeil.

- Rin ? Rin ? Réveille-toi !

Je sursaute. Lenka jette à couverture à coté de mon lit pour me forcer à me lever.

- Mais… On est dimanche ! Je riposte, à moitié endormie.

- Non, on est Jeudi.

- Ah ?

Je me lève et met mon uniforme avant de préparer mon sac de cour. Je suis en retard. Je ne me dépêche pas. Après tout, aujourd'hui est une bonne journée pour sécher les cours…

- J'y vais ! Je dis à Lenka en sortant.

Rina me saute dessus, une cuillère pleine de compote à la main. Elle m'en met un peu sur ma manche et me souhaite une bonne journée. Je lui fais un bisou sur le front et commence à marcher vers l'école.

Une fois arrivée, je vais jusqu'au toit de l'école. D'habitude, Len sèche ici. Je m'y suis dirigée sans m'en rendre compte. Len n'y est pas. Je suis toute seule. Je me suis assise à côté du grillage et j'ai regardé la vue qui s'offrait à moi.

- La vue est belle, hein ?

Je connais cette voix. Len ? Non, ce n'est pas Len. Je me retourne et vois… Ren ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Je viens souvent ici…

- Pourtant… A chaque fois que tu as cours en même temps que moi, tu n'es jamais absent…

- Peut-être parce que j'aime bien ces cours.

- Math et Français ? Tu aimes ces matières toi ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'aimais ces matières.

- Ah… C'est ce que j'avais compris.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. Me dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je le regarde. Il est beau. Il ressemble à Len. Et Len et beau. Donc lui aussi… Wouah, j'ai une bonne déduction… Il me regarde. Il a des yeux noirs, profonds… De beaux yeux, différents de ceux de Len. Il me sourit. Je détourne le regard.

- Pourquoi tu es venue ? Me demande-t-il.

- Je… Je ne voulais pas aller en cours. Pas d'humeur.

- ça va mieux ?

- Hein ?

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu ne te sentais pas bien.

- Ah… Euh… Je vais bien…

- Le garçon qui t'a emmené à l'infirmerie… Commence-t-il.

- Len ?

- Oui… Tu le connais bien ?

- C'est…

_ Mon petit copain…_ Non, plus maintenant.

- C'est un ami.

- Ah bon… Vous aviez l'air proche. Plus que des amis.

- Ah ah, non, pas du tout, on se connait à peine !

Je tourne la tête vers lui, il me regarde. Mais cette fois-ci il ne sourit pas. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il se penche vers moi et… Il m'embrasse. Longuement. Lentement. Faisant une rencontre approfondie entre nos langues. Je ferme les yeux. Et j'essaye d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la rentrée.

- Rin, je t'aime.

**Vous avez aimé? Review?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alors, voilà le chapitre 6, qui est aussi un peu court, mais bon, c'est pas grave...*w***

**(à plume-de-Yume: Compooooote!)**

**(à KagamineRinLen: Meugnon Power xD)**

**Chapitre 6:**

- Rin, je t'aime.

- Hein?!

Je n'ai pas du bien entendre Ce que Ren vient de me dire. Pourtant, je rougis...

- Ren... Moi... Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il me serre contre lui. Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure. Ren et moi? C'est possible ça? Seulement deux jours après ma séparation avec Len?

- Tu sais Rin, quand je disais que j'aimais ces cours, c'est parce que toi tu y étais.

Il rougit. Il est mignon. Je lui sourit et m'empare de nouveau de ses lèvres pour gouter de nouveau leurs parfum.

- R-Ren?!

Cette voix... Je ne l'ai jamais entendue. C'est la voix d'une fille. Ren me repousse légèrement.

- T'es... T'es malade! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend?! Me hurle-t-elle.

Je me retourne et je vois Lin, visiblement en colère. Elle donne une petite gifle a son frère.

- Lin, je... Commence-t-il.

- Tais-toi Ren! Toi là, Rin Kagmine, tu faisais quoi?

- R-rien!

- Lin, j'aime Rin.

oOoOo

- Lin, j'aime Rin.

je me retourne vers Ren. il l'aime? Mais depuis quand? Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas moi? Moi qui ai toujours été là pour lui... Depuis le début...

- V-Vraiment?

Je me maudit d'avoir perdu mon sang froid. Je me maudit d'avoir fait transparaître mes vrais sentiments. Ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

- Bien. Rin. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Tu as de la chance. Prend soin de mon frère alors. Je lui souris.

De mon plus beau sourire. Celui que je réserve habituellement à Ren. Cette facette de ma personnalité qu'il est le seul à voir habituellement.

- Lin... chuchote-t-elle.

Je redescends les escaliers. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Non, je m'étais promise de ne plus jamais pleurer pour Ren. Pourtant, mes larmes ne cessent de couler intarissablement.

- Je... Je serais forte.

Je murmure ces mots pour moi même en séchant mes larmes du revers de ma manche.

oOoOo

- Lin...

Elle part. Elle marche lentement, assurément, comme si elle ne quittait jamais la ligne droite du droit chemin. Tel une équilibriste de haut niveau, sans jamais commettre une seule erreur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, Rin. Elle va bien. Lin a toujours été comme ça avec moi... Toujours Trop possessive.

- Ren...

Je me blottis contre lui, posant ma tête sur son coeur. Il bat fort.

- C'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi! C'est ta soeur!Elle t'aime!

Je souris. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis la mais j'ai tout oublié... Len... Miku...Les cours...

- Ren, je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi.

Il ne répond rien et se contente de caresser mes cheveux. Il tortille entre ses doigts une de mes mèches blondes.

- Ce serait bien si on restait là, ensemble, pour toujours.

Je lui prends la main. Et je l'embrasse pour la troisième fois de la journée. Ses lèvres sont devenues ma drogue.

- Oui, ce serait bien si le temps s'arrêtais. Me chuchote-t-il a l'oreille quand je romps le baiser.

- Tu sais quoi, ça fait déjà une heure qu'on est ici. Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait retourner en cours?

Pourquoi devrais-je briser ce moment de pur bonheur? Je suis décidément excessivement sérieuse... Enfin si sécher un cour est une preuve de sérieux...

- C'est une idée envisageable, mais seulement si tu me promets qu'on se retrouve après les cours!

- Promis!

Il me dépose un baiser sur le front avant de me frotter les cheveux et de se lever. Je me redresse également et main dans la main, nous avançons vers la salle de cour.

oOoOo

- Lin! Liiin! Je me retourne.

C'est cette Gumi. Toujours sur mon dos... Elle a beau être intelligente, c'est fou comme elle peut être collante.

- Salut Gumi, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

- Je me demandais si tu allais bien! Quand je t'ai accompagné à l'infirmerie...

Je vous explique. Je m'inquiétait pour Ren alors j'ai prétexté un malaise pour sortir de cours. Étant donné que ma seule amie, enfin "amie" est un mot fort car seul Ren est mon ami, était Gumi, c'est elle qui m'a accompagée. Et je l'ai plantée.

- Hum... Je voulais parler à quelqu'un.

- A qui? A qui? Je peux garder un secret t'sais! Parce que ça se voit pas comme ça, hein, mais je sais bien garder les secrets!

- Ben voyons.

Et je retourne en cours. Gumi en train d'agiter les bras dans tous les sens pour essayer de me faire parler. Je ne dirais rien. Je ne ferais confiance à personne. Je surveillerais cette Rin. Je serais forte.

**Vous avez aimé? Review?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Tadam Tadam! Chapitre 7! Et donc... Ce sera mon premier lemon... (TT_TT) j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et le résultat n'est pas vraiment ce que j'attendais mais je ne vais pas non plus dire que ce chapitre est une horreur... Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 7:**

-Bon alors par groupe de deux... Vous allez faire chacun un exposé! Dis le professeur avant la sonnerie.

- Oh non! Grommela quelqu'un.

- Bien alors qui prend le thème de "Berlioz et le timbre"?

J'allais lever la main mais Ren me devença. D'un croisement de regard nous avions conclus que nous serions ensemble.

- Bien, alors Ren avec?

- Avec Rin.

-Ren... Murmurais-je.

- Dis Rin... Tu veux passer chez moi?

- Hein? P-Pourquoi? Je dis en rougissant couleur tomate**.(NA: couleur tomaaaate! Que j'aime ta couleeeeeur tomaaaate xD /SBAF/)**

- Ben je m'étais dit que on pourrait plus...

- Travailler? Oui, c'est vrai que Lenka et Rina sont... Déconcentrante.

- Hum... Ouais.

- Mais... Lin... Sera là?

- Non. Elle fait sont exposé avec Miku. Elles vont certainement se rejoindre chez Miku.

- Mi-Miku tu dis... Elle et Lin sont amies?

- Oui. Tu viens? Nous sortons de la salle, une fois le cours finit.

Il me prend la main et la presse tendrement. Je rougis encore plus et aucun son ne sort de ma , il esquisse un sourire et explose de rire.

- C'est... C'est pas drôle!

- Je sais. Excuse-moi.

Je m'arrête avant que nous sortions de l'école. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose m'a appelé derrière moi.

- Riiin!

- Gumi?

- Tu es... Exaspérante.

Elle remarque Ren et soupire. Elle secoue la main en voulant dire:" c'est bon, je vous laisse."Et elle part.

- Euh... Je n'ai pas compris... Dit Ren.

- J'avais... Promis à Gumi de me mettre avec elle pour le prochain exposé.

- Ah... Excuse moi.

- C'est pas grave.

Je serre un peu plus fort la main de Ren. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Ren me guide dans les rues jusqu'à sa maison. Charmante petite demeure dépourvue de jardin. La bâtisse est recouverte de lierre.

- Voila! C'est chez moi.

- Il n'y a personne à part nous?

- Exact! Acquiesça Ren.

Il me pris par la taille et me chuchota quelques mots a l'oreille:

- Ce qui veut dire que l'on peut faire tout ce que l'ont veut.

Je rougis et lui sourit. Il me fait rentrer et me serre un verre d'orangina. Je bois une gorgée et repose le verre sur la table.

- Alors... "Berlioz et le timbre..." Berlioz était hum... Un grand compositeur de l'époque romantique. Commençais-je pendant que Ren prenait des notes.

- Romantique? Répéta Ren en arquant un sourcil.

- Oui. C'est un mouvement artistique. Berlioz en faisait partie.

- Ah.

- Et Berlioz a créé la symphonie fantastique ce qui fait de lui un célè...

Je me fais couper par les lèvres de Ren sur les miennes. Je me laisse faire et approfondie le baiser. Lentement, Je me lève. Ren me pousse légèrement contre le mur. Lentement, il lève mes bras, tenant fermement mes poignets. Je soupire.

- Rin... Je t'aime. Me chuchote-t-il.

- Moi aussi... Je t'aime...

Il soulève lentement mon t-shirt puis ma jupe en Jean, me laissant en sous-vêtements, à moitié nue. Je le débarrasse de sa chemise impeccablement blanche. Il me prend les mains et parcourt mon cou de baisers chauds et humides. Puis viens le tour de mes épaules. Je le repousse légèrement et l'observe. Il est si beau. Je passe mes mains sur son torse. Il frémit. Alors je rapproche ma tête sur sa poitrine pour entendre son coeur battre. Podom. Podom. Podom. Ce rythme si régulier. Ce rythme là qui est si lent. Faisons le s'accélérer. Je lui retire lentement son pantalon. Et encore une fois, nos langues s'unissent. Puis nous enlevons tour à tour la dernière couche de vêtements que nous possédons encore. Nus, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il est temps. Il me fait basculer sur la table, renversant le verre d'orangina à moitié plein. Quelques gouttes m'éclaboussent. Ren lèches les gouttelettes sur ma peau désormais légèrement collante. Je soupire de plaisir. Il est temps. Lentement, doucement, tendrement, il pénètre dans cet endroit qui n'appartient qu'à moi. Je couine de douleur. Il me caresse le visage et me murmure des mots apaisant. Mes cris se transforment en gémissements de plaisirs.

- Ren... Encore... Plus vite...

Les coups de bassins s'accélèrent et, au bout de quelques minutes,nous atteignons ensemble l'orgasme.

- Ah... R-Ren...

- Je t'aime Rin...

Lentement, il se retire de mon endroit secret et je me relève. Sans un mot, nous nous rhabillons et nous reprenons notre devoir. Nous avons pris du retard avec tout ça.

- Tu veux prendre une douche? Me demanda Ren.

- Non merci, ça va aller... Je dois rentrer de toute façon.

- Hé! Mais attend! On n'a même pas avancé.

- Il fallait y penser avant! Lenka va encore s'inquiéter.

Je L'embrasse une dernière fois avant de partir. Pour quand est cette exposé? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Pour la semaine prochaine. Il faudra être sérieux la prochaine fois.  
**Voila! C'était mon premier lemon... J'ais conscience que c'est trop court... Et merdique...C'est un peu mon défaut ça xD enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé(j'ai dit j'espère xD) et que vous allez reviewer...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8! Faut que je continues sur ce rythme là!**

**Chapitre 8:**

Je suis encore toute retournée-par ce qui vient de se passer avec Ren- Quand je rentre chez moi. Rina me saute dessus.

- T'es encore en retard! Chouine-t-elle.

- Désolé, j'avais des tonnes de choses à faire.

- Comme quoi?

- Heu... Faire des devoirs avec un ami.

- Je t'attendais pour le gouter, Lenka est partie travailler.

- Tu veux manger quoi?

- Bah des gâteaux! Me dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Je lui souris et ferme la porte d'entrée derrière moi. J'ouvre le placard de la cuisine. Et merde.

- Rina, il n'y a plus de gâteaux.

- Mais je veux des gâteaux!

- Je vais en acheter si tu restes sage, tu promet?

Rina hoche la tête, tellement vigoureusement qu'elle manque de tomber en avant. Je la redresse et sors pour la seconde fois de la journée.

J'arrive au magasin et je traîne au rayon des gâteaux. J'entend un rire aigu. Je reconnais cette voix. Je me retourne et vois à vingt mètre de moi Miku glousser avec Len. Ce dernier me voix et agite la main. Je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir vu.

- Hey! Rin! Hurle-t-il.

_Je ne t'entends pas..._

On me touche l'épaule.

- Rin!

- Tiens, bonjour, Len...

- Bonjour Rinny! Me hurle Miku.

- Comment tu vas, Len?

J'appuies bien sur son prénom.

- Je vais bien. Et toi?

- Moi aussi, je vais bien. Et j'aurais des choses à te dire...

- Et bien vas-y...

- Pas devant elle.

Je pointe du doigt Miku et la toise méchamment. Elle hausse les sourcils et ouvre de grands yeux.

- Moi? Bien. Len, tu me retrouves dehors!

Miku S'éloigne. Len me regarde, interrogateur.

- Quoi?

- Tu sais, tu devrais être plus gentille avec Miku. Me dit-il gentiment.

- Rien à faire de cette connasse.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as plaqué?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

- Bien. Mais ce n'étais pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.

Je pense qu'il sera surpris. Puis dégouté.

- Len. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi?

Je me lance.

- Pardon? Mais de quoi tu parles?

Je me lance dans le vide.

- Une petite fille, avant. Tu ne te souviens pas?

Je tombe.

- Ta sœur. Ta sœur jumelle.

Je tombe dans un trou sans fond.

- Len, tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas?

- Tu es folle?

- Len. Je suis ta sœur.

Il me regarde. Je le vois dans ses yeux, il est choqué.

oOoOo

Rin? Ma sœur?

- Rin, tu...

- Len, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien?

- Je... Non, j'ai comme un vide dans ma mémoire.

- Lenka, Rinto, Rena, ça ne te dis rien?

- Lenka et Rina sont tes sœurs et Rinto est ton Frère.

- Notre frère et nos sœurs.

- Mais...

- Tu es partis avec Maman. Papa est mort et Lenka et Rinto sont nos tuteurs légaux à moi et à Rina.

- Mais...

- Et maman ne te l'a jamais dit, pas vrai?

- Je...

- Papa est mort trop tôt pour nous expliquer ce qui c'étais passé, mais maman peut encore nous dire la vérité.

Je la regarde. Elle le savait? Depuis le début, elle le savait? Et elle ne m'a rien dit? Je ne la crois pas.

- Bien. Alors si ce que tu dis est vrai, nous allons allez voir ma mère... Alors... Alors...

- Alors nous rattraperons le temps perdu.

**Info importante: Je poste beaucoup de chapitre ce week-end, je pense aussi en poster pas mal mercredi aussi... Mais dimanche prochain et la semaine qui suit, j'ai une corrès Hollandaise qui vient chez moi alors pas de chapitre! J'écrirais peut-être un peu mais je ne posterais rien. Voilà, fin des petites infos!**

**Ah! Et j'ai hésité à caser de la compote dans ce chapitre mais bon, ça collait pas xD J'espère que vous aimez aussi les gâteaux ^^**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ouais ! Chapitre 9 ! J'ai eu la flemme d'écrire ce chapitre… Mais bon, faut bien terminer cette fanfiction… Qui fera moins de vingt chapitres… Je sais pas combien… Ah ! Et j'ai changé l'image ! Oui, normalement c'est Rei sur cette image mais vu qu'il a les yeux fermé ça se voit pas. Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui, le bonhomme est Ren. Voilà^^**

Vocaloid school :

Chapitre 9

Len et moi, on est devant sa maison. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise… Len se retourne vers moi.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça aujourd'hui ? Miku m'attend.

- Bah elle va t'attendre. Plus tôt on saura, mieux ce sera.

Len haussa un sourcil puis se tourna vers la porte. Je déglutis. Et si je me trompais ? Et si Len n'étais en réalité pas mon frère ?

Len ouvrit la porte.

- Maman ! Je suis rentré !

Pas un bruit. Le silence.

Len se retourne vers moi.

- Tu peux rentrer tu sais.

- Ah… Euh oui, excuse-moi !

Il me sourit. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce sourire.

La maison paraissait vide. Len se dirigea vers le salon. J'y étais souvent allée. Quand Len et moi étions… Enfin voilà quoi…

- Ma mère n'est visiblement pas rentrée… Mais on peut l'attendre ici…

- Ah… Euh oui, pourquoi pas.

Je suis nerveuse. Pourtant c'était mon idée.

Len s'assoit sur le canapé.

Je reste debout.

Euh… Expliquez-moi pourquoi je tremble, s'il vous plait.

- Rin, ça va ?

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr. Et toi ?

- Oui, oui, ça va.

Gros silence.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Argh. Mince ! D'habitude je parle plus souvent !

Len fixe ses chaussures.

Je m'assois finalement sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

Len redresse la tête.

Il me regarde.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai plus le droit de m'assoir ?

Son téléphone sonne.

Il décroche.

- Allo ? Oui… Miku, écoute… Si je suis avec Rin ?... Eh bien… En fait… Quoi ?... Non, c'est impossible ! Ok, j'arrive.

- Len ?

- Oh, Rin ! Je dois aller voir Miku !

- Euh… Et moi ?

- Attend moi là !

- Len !

Trop tard. Il est sorti.

Je suis seule.

Je téléphone donc à Ren. Parce que c'est la première personne à laquelle je pense quand je suis seule.

Mon téléphone. Plus de batterie. Merde. Il faut que je l'appelle… IL faut que je lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé !

_Clic._

C'était quoi ?

- Len ! Maman est rentrée !

Et merde.

**Pauvre potite Rin. J'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit que de la merde TTATT Mais c'est fini ! C'est le principal ! Non, euh faut que je continue mes fanfics mais celle-là… Celle-là…. Je peux plus supporter ce con de Len et cette conne de Miku. Alors que j'aime beaucoup Len et Miku… Bah Miku ça passe…**


	11. Chapter 10

**Compote ! Compote ! Nya ! Moi, une tarée débile, je vous propose un chapitre court et zarb en toute sa splendeur ! Appréciez le travail ! X)**

Je me retourne en sursautant. Déjà ?

- Bon… Bonjour Madame ! Len n'est pas encore…

Je me rends alors compte que je ne la vois pas en face de moi. Rien. Personne.

- Comment va mon fils ?

Je me mets à trembler… Je ne comprends plus rien de ce qui se passe…

- Alors… Tout va bien ?

Le son est métallique. Comme une voix robotique. Un… Robot ? Je me rends dans l'entrée. Il n'y a personne non plus. Pas possible… Len me l'aurait dit… Len ?

J'ai soudain mal à la tête. J'entends des bourdonnements près de mes oreilles. Ma mémoire se fait plus claire, me montrant des choses que j'avais oubliées. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent…

_« Len-Chan ! Viens ! On va jouer !_

_- Rinny ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais quand tu m'appelais comme ça !_

_- Len ? Pourtant, moi je trouve ça très mignon comme surnom !_

_- Je déteste ça. _

_- Tu sais bien que la droite n'est jamais seule ! Il faut aussi la gauche pour l'accompagner ! Alors moi, je dois avoir ma gauche ! C'est toi ma gauche !_

_- Rin ! Ce surnom est ridicule ! »_

Un surnom ? Non. Je refuse d'y croire ! Lenka me l'aurait dit… à moins que Lenka n'ai jamais rien su de tout ça…

Je souffre. Pas seulement physiquement, bien que mon crâne me fasse atrocement mal, mais aussi mentalement.

_« Alors ! Comment tu veux que je t'appelle dans ce cas ?_

_- C'est simple ! Par mon prénom !_

_- Pff… Asatsuki, c'est laid comme nom. __**(NA : PADAM ! Asatsuki n'est pas un vocaloid, c'est juste le fruit de mon imagination, je précise xD)**_

_- Ne m'appelle pas Len alors. C'est tout. »_

- Rin !

- Len ! Dieu merci ! Tu es rentré !

Il me regarde. Il sourit. Mais pas ce sourire rassurant qu'il affiche d'habitude.

- je suis sincèrement désolé, sœurette…

- Désolé ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

- Me souvenir de quoi ?!

- De mon nom.

Je tremble. Mes souvenirs étaient donc réels…

- Asatsuki ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

Mon cœur bat deux fois plus vite.

- Si je t'expliquais, la partie se finirait trop vite, non ? Faisons durer le plaisir !

- Et ta mère … Elle…

Je suis paralysée par la peur. Et puis, quelque chose heurte ma tête. Puis… Le noir complet.

Ren POV :

Une heure que j'essaye de la joindre ! J'espère qu'elle va bien !

Je ne peux pas y croire ! Je ne connaissais pas vraiment très bien cette Miku… Mais… Qu'elle se fasse assassinée… C'est… Choquant… C'est surtout improbable !

D'après ce que je sais, elle attendait Len, qui était avec Rin, près de la superette. On a discuté puis je suis parti faire mes achats dans le magasin.

Quand je suis sorti, environ une demi-heure après, il y avait des policiers partout. Et son corps.

Tout me porte à croire que c'est Len qui l'a tué… Et dans ces cas, s'il est avec elle, Rin est en danger… En danger de mort !

Il faut à tout prix que je la rejoigne… Mais où peut-elle bien être ? Chez elle ? Chez Len ? Ou ailleurs ? Son portable est toujours éteint… Rin à faire… Où habite Len déjà ?

Rin POV :

Seule… je ne vois rien. Mes yeux sont bandés, ça me serre fort. Mes mains sont liées. Je ne sais pas où je suis et j'ai mal partout… Len… Pourquoi ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Un bruit.

- Alors petit agneau égaré… Le loup t'a trouvé, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que… !

- Tu sais que tu devrais me remercier ? J'ai éliminé ton ennemie jurée.

- Quoi ?

- Miku… Tu la détestes, non ! Tu la hais, pas vrai ?

- Non ! C'est faux ! Je sure qu'elle avait une raison de faire ce qu'elle a fait !

- Oh ! Pardonne-moi de te décevoir, Rinny. Miku agissait ainsi car elle te détestait. Quel dommage que ce sentiment n'ai pas été réciproque ! Mais maintenant c'est fini, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je l'ai empêchée de nuire ! Elle ne t'importunera plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! Je lui ai simplement offert un petit voyage… Tu sais, un genre de vacances prolongées…

Non…

- Prolongées… Ou pour l'éternité…

Non !

- Un voyage que je compte t'offrir également dans un futur proche… Très proche…

- Que…

- Un voyage aux enfers !

**Sucette. Cette. Fanfic. Part. En. Sucette ! Enfin bref ! Reviewer si le cœur vous en dit^^**

**Ah ! Et ! Ma sœur s'est inscrite il y a pas longtemps sur le site ! Je sais pas si ça vous intéresse parce qu'elle écrit surtout des fics sur one piece pour le moment mais on sait jamais ! Si ça vous intéresse, c'est : **SwordsgirlJackie


	12. Chapter 11

**Len est fou. Rin est conne et Ren est… Vous verrez *w* en tout cas, cette fanfic est une vraie sucette maintenant, et bien collante xD**

**Chapitre 11 :**

- Alors ? Une dernière pensée pour ton frère ?

- Len…

- J'ai toujours détesté ce surnom. Tu veux la vérité ? La vérité c'est que notre mère est morte.

- Quoi ?

Je ne peux pas y croire. Notre mère ? Morte ? Lenka me l'aurait dit !

- Je l'ai tué puis je me suis enfui. J'ai réussi, dieu seul sait comment, à survivre seul.

- Tu…

- Voler ? Oui c'est une bonne chose pour vivre. Lenka avait pas mal de fric à cette époque et Rinto aussi.

- Len… Pourquoi ?

- Notre mère nous voulait juste du mal, je voulais te protéger.

Mensonge ! Je suis sûre qu'il ment ! Je ne veux pas y croire !

- Len… Tu dis que tu voulais me protéger ? Alors pourquoi maintenant tu veux me tuer ?

- Tu en sais beaucoup trop. Tu as tout vu. Tu t'es mêlée de ce qui ne te regardait pas.

- Bien sûre que si ! Ça me regarde !

Parce que…

- Parce que tu es mon frère ! Asatsuki Kagamine !

Il ne sourit plus. Je m'en suis peut-être sortie… Qui sait… j'espère qu'il va redevenir comme avant.

- Rinny ! Que tu es naïve ! Dans des affaires de meurtres comme celle-ci…

Oh non…

- Les liens familiaux ne comptent pas !

Je vais mourir. Je le sais. Une larme roule sur ma joue…

C'est la fin.

Ren POV :

La maison de Len. La maison de Len. Ah mais oui ! Rin m'avait dit qu'ils habitaient la même rue ! Il me suffit de regarder les boîtes aux lettres. Je me mets à courir du plus vite que je le peux vers la rue où habite Rin.

Dès que j'y arrive, je fixe chaque nom inscrit. Kagamine... Kagamine… Ha-ha! Kagamine Len! Hein? Pourquoi c'est son prénom? Il vit avec sa mère pourtant! Je rentre. C'est ouvert. J'entends une conversation.

- Les liens familiaux ne comptent pas !

Je reconnais cette voix. J'ai d'abord du mal à l'identifier car elle est plus grave que d'habitude. C'est Len ! C'est Lui !

- Rin !

Je me dirige vers sa voix.

Rin POV :

Au moment où j'allais m'effondrer, au moment où j'allais accepter ma mort. Au moment où ça aurait dû être la fin…

- Rin !

J'ai entendu la voix de Ren. J'ai rouvert les yeux. Mon cœur battait fort, me faisant presque mal. Len n'eut pas l'air surpris de l'arrivée de Ren. Au moment où il entre dans la pièce, mes pleurs se stoppent. Je n'ai plus peur.

- Alors Rinny ! Regarde qui est là !

- Ren !

Il reste là où il est. Il n'est pas dans les camps de Len, tout de même ? Il ne va pas rester planté là et me regarder mourir ?

- Len. Relâche Rin tout de suite. Dit-il d'une voix posée.

- Ahahah ! Tout va bien cousin, Rin ne se souviens pas de toi !

Cousin ? Pourquoi Ren ne….

- Et oui, Rinny ! Ren et nous…

Non, c'est impossible ! Je faisais confiance à Ren. Il ne peut pas me mentir ! Il n'a pas pu me mentir ! Il n'a pas pu me cacher ça !

- Nous sommes cousins !

**Ouais ! C'est court ! Mais j'aime les trucs courts, moi… Donc si vous n'êtes pas contents, je vous bouffe ! *µ* La fin dans deux chapitres ! J'ai déjà écrit la suite mais j'ai la flemme de recopié (parce que je l'écris sur papier xD) alors je posterai dans la semaine ^^**


	13. Chapter 12

**NA : J'avais dit la suite dans la semaine ? Gomen', je me suis un peu gourée là ^^ Bref, bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 12 :

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Impossible. Ren serait mon… Cousin ?

- Quoi il ne te l'avait pas dit ? Me demanda Len d'un air moqueur.

J'aurais certainement du croire Len à ce moment-là. Mais je le refusais. Ren me l'aurait dit. Je lui fais confiance et il sait que c'est important pour moi.

- Ren… C'est… Commençais-je, troublée.

- La vérité, Rin. Répondit Len.

- Je ne… Continuais-je.

Ren restait silencieux. Il le savait ? Ou alors il vient de réaliser comme moi ? J'ai peur. J'ai peur que Len, ou plutôt Asatsuki, ne réduise tout à néant. J'aimais Ren. Alors pourquoi faudrait-il que…

Je tremble. Je sais que si Ren ne fais rien, Asatsuki va me tuer.

Autant mourir noblement, si je vais mourir.

- Attends, Len. Articula Ren.

Je fixais Ren d'un air interrogateur.

Il me fixa à son tour.

- Ren ?

Il me sourit.

Ça me rassura un peu.

Puis Len me lâcha. Juste un instant.

Lorsqu'il tenta de me rattraper, il me semble que Ren intervint.

Sauf que je m'évanouie, parce que j'étais fatiguée et ne comprenait plus rien. Aussi car j'avais peur.

OoOoO

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais chez moi, dans ma chambre. Lenka me regardait, inquiète. Rinto était assis à côté de moi. Ren n'était pas là. Len regardait par la fenêtre.

- Len ?

Une larme roula sur la joue de Lenka, heureuse d'avoir entendu ma voix.

- Rinny ! Tu es enfin réveillée !

- Pardon ?

- Tu étais dans le coma. Pendant plus de deux mois.

- Pardon ? Répétais-je, abasourdie.

- Oui. On a tous eu très peur. Confirma Rinto.

Len se retourna et me sourit. Je ne comprenais décidemment plus rien. J'avais rêvé ?

- Et Ren ? Où est-il ? Demandais-je en me redressant sur mes coudes.

- Qui ? Demanda Lenka en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- Ren… Tu sais… Il…

- Oh, je vois. Le petit aux cheveux noirs… Et bien…

- Où est-il ?! M'énervais-je en secouant Lenka par les épaules.

Je me levai d'un coup et me jeta sur Len. Ma main claqua sur sa joue, laissant une empreinte rouge.

- Tu lui as fait quoi ?

Len me regarda fixement. Il ne paraissait ni choqué, ni mal à l'aise de ma réaction.

- Il est mort.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Il a voulu te tuer, Rinny. Je l'ai juste poussé pour te sauver mais il est passé à travers la fenêtre.

- Qu… Je… C'est la vérité ?

- Tout porte à croire que oui, Rin. Continua Lenka en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Mais… Je croyais que c'était Len qui….

- Le docteur nous a expliqué que tu pouvais déformer la réalité à cause de ton coma. M'expliqua Rinto.

Lenka me serra fort dans ses bras. Puis le médecin arriva et fit quelques tests. Quelques heures plus tard, je sortais de ma chambre accompagnée de Len pendant que Rinto et Lenka réglait quelques choses avec l'hôpital.

- Len… Je…

- Ce n'est pas grave Rin.

- Je suis désolée !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, les larmes coulèrent, sans que je le veuille. Len me pris dans ses bras. Je le serrais fort, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Il desserra son étreinte. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes que je voulais durer des heures. Puis il m'embrassa. Un baiser passionné que j'attendais. Un baiser que j'aurais cru recevoir de Ren.

Les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas mais je savais que tout aller bien se passer. Du moment que j'étais avec Len. Len Kagamine, celui qui m'avait sauvé.

**NA : Alors voilà, plus que le prologue. Oui je sais, c'est encore plus sucette, mais ce n'est pas grave, hein ? Ok, je n'aime pas trop cette fanfiction mais bon, fallait bien la finir hein ? C'est… Oula, c'est quand même bizarre quand je me relis xD**


	14. Epilogue

**NA : Yahou ! Epilooooogue ! Trop contente de finir enfin cette fanfic. C'est celle que j'ai le plus de mal à écrire ! Certainement parce que je l'aime pas trop 8D 'Fin bon, bonne lecture )**

**Epilogue :**

Len POV :

_Elle ne doit pas savoir. Pas savoir que Lenka et Rinto se sont laissé berner par mes mensonges. Pas savoir que le médecin s'est fait payer pour dire que le coma déformait les choses. Elle ne doit absolument rien savoir. C'est ma sœur, je dois la protéger. _

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je la déteste. C'est de sa faute si ça s'est passé comme ça, elle aurait dû laisser Ren en dehors de ça._

_En même temps, si je lui dis la vérité, elle ne m'aimera plus jamais. Et elle sera triste si elle apprend que j'ai tué Ren et qu'il est mort alors qu'elle l'aimait. Il est sûr qu'elle n'est pas dupe alors… J'espère pouvoir lui faire croire ce que je veux pendant un moment._

_Ça arrangera peut-être aussi Miku que je lui dise qu'elle n'a jamais été méchante avec elle. Qu'elle puisse reposer en paix, cette connasse de Miku. Après tout je lui dois bien ça, c'est ce qu'elle voulait, non ? Se réconcilier avec Rin. Alors autant que je l'achève pour l'aider à accomplir son souhait._

_- Len ? Me demanda Rin en entrant dans ma chambre._

_- Mmh ? _

_- ça te dirait de sortir un peu ?_

_- Mmh…_

_- Et puis fait attention, tu avais laissé ta porte ouverte !_

_- Mmh…_

_- Tu m'écoutes ?_

_- Mmh…_

_- à quoi tu penses ?_

_- Euh… à l'endroit où on pourrait aller. Répondis-je innocemment._

_Elle me sourit et me tira sur le bras, m'aidant à me lever._

_Je la déteste. Définitivement._

**_NA : Fin ! °o° Oula, ça finit bizarrement… Bah au moins, vous pouvez décider de la suite :)_**


End file.
